


Even angels fall

by killerweasel



Series: Even Angels Fall [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey finds himself in a situation he can't escape from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even angels fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is **Angelus**. Which means it's dark, dark, oh did I mention DARK? Also contains non-con, torture, and all that other fun stuff that usually comes with Angelus. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Title: Even angels fall  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Angelus  
Word Count: 1,022  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: This is AU after _Reprise_.

He jerked my head back until a bolt of pain shot through my neck. A laugh escaped me before I could stop it. That was a very bad move on my part, I knew it the moment I’d seen the look on his face. People didn’t laugh at him, not if they expected to keep breathing.

“You think this is funny?”

I swallowed a few times, trying to get the taste of copper off of my tongue before I answered. “Not really, no. But I do wish you’d shit or get off the fucking pot.”

That look intensified into something that should have terrified me, but I already knew I was going to die, so part of me no longer cared. If I pissed him off enough, he’d probably snap my damn neck. “I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with, boy.”

I struggled against the ropes that held me, ignoring the way they cut into my flesh. There wasn’t any way I’d get loose, not with my arms tied the way they were. And I knew exactly who I was dealing with. I’d read his history and the stories Darla had spun were enough to give me nightmares for a month. “Fuck off.”

Angelus hit me so hard that I slammed into the wall, sending a wave of agony down the shoulder that he’d put in and out of place three times already. Judging by how much it hurt again, he’d knocked the damn thing loose. This was followed by a series of kicks and punches that left me gasping for air. Old wounds had been torn open again and fresh ones had joined in to help stain the cement below me.

I was flipped over onto my back and when I saw what he had in his hand, I panicked. It didn’t matter though, I was royally fucked. The first piece of duct tape covered my mouth and he put another over my eyes so I couldn’t see what the hell he was going to do next. Then his fingers pinched my nostrils shut.

My body wasn’t ready to die, not yet, but if he kept this up it soon would be. I bucked and writhed under his weight, trying to get him off so I could breathe. “He always wanted to see you bleed, boy. Wanted to break you, fuck you, and make you his before he put you out of your misery.”

His voice seemed to be coming from far away. My lungs were beyond burning now; they were screaming and begging for oxygen that wasn’t coming. “I know you won’t break, you’d rather die first.”

Suddenly I could breathe again. I gagged on the tape in my mouth, hoping I wouldn’t get sick because I’d end up choking on it. “But the fucking, that’s something we can do.”

When I shook my head, he laughed. It seemed to echo off the walls, coming from every direction at once. “I’m taking the tape off of your mouth. If you say one word, I’ll tear your tongue out.”

I didn’t doubt for a moment that he’d do it either. My jeans were yanked down and as I tried to get away from him, he grabbed my wrists and slowly started to lift them. After a minute, I’d chewed through my bottom lip to keep from screaming in pain.

After I was shoved face first into the ground, he positioned my body the way he wanted. “Screaming doesn’t count as talking, so feel free to scream your head off. No one can hear you.”

We had to be in the warehouse district. There were so many empty buildings that not only would no one hear me scream, but they wouldn’t find the body for days, maybe even weeks. Something started to shove its way into my body and I tried to fight, tried to buck him off. That just earned me a punch to the hip that made my leg go numb.

I could feel things tearing, feel blood slowly dripping down, and this time I did scream. Along with the scream came every curse word I knew followed by a few that I made up. At first I thought he was growling at me and then I realized that he was laughing again. The son of a bitch thought this was funny.

When he was buried inside of me, he leaned down and bit my ear. I felt his fang cut through the lobe and had to fight to keep from jerking my head. “You’re dead Lindsey; you just don’t know it yet.”

Angelus began to thrust his hips, driving his cock as deeply as he could. The first few were slow, but the rest were enough to scrape my cheek along the ground. His fangs dragged along my throat before sinking into the flesh. Then he began to drink. I’d already lost quite a bit of blood, so it didn’t take long before my body started shutting down.

I started to slump underneath him, barely making a sound as he came inside of me. The tape was peeled from my eyes after he flipped me onto my back, and I blinked up at his blurry face. “Can you feel it? Right there, your heart skipped a beat. And that was another. Just a few more and it’ll come to a stop.”

Trying to keep my eyes open wasn’t working. I just wanted to drift away, escaping the pain. Even after he slapped me, I couldn’t keep them from staying closed. Something was pressed up against my lips. It was wet, so I shut my mouth tightly. “Drink it Lindsey or you’re going to die right now.”

No way in hell was that going to happen. I was clenching my teeth together so hard that my jaw ached. His fingers closed around my nose and I knew he’d win. My own body would betray me. The need to breathe grew to be too much and my mouth opened. Once it did, his blood began to run down my throat. “Good boy. We’re going to have so much fun.”


End file.
